


Two Eyes and a Heartbeat

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Claude goes into heat on the road, but at least Wayne is there.





	Two Eyes and a Heartbeat

Claude shakes, curled up on his hotel room bed. There’s a cold ache in his bones, burning in his joints and between his hips like fire, like  _ need _ , and Claude really fucking hates going into heat on the road. Nothing here holds his scent besides his own clothes and none of those smell like Wayne. His heart clenches in loneliness at the thought, instinct sure he’s been abandoned by his alpha when he knows, logically, that Wayne will be here soon - 

 

No more does he think it than the card reader beeps. Wayne drops their bags by the door and sets to stripping without a word. His scent wafts to Claude, simultaneously soothing his nerves and making him whine. 

 

“Oh, G,” Wayne murmurs as he walks to the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through sweat-damp curls. Claude presses up into the touch, relief already zipping through him at the contact. “Sorry it took so long. Can you sit up?” 

 

It takes some doing and a lot of help from Wayne, but Claude gets himself upright enough to pull off his shirt. He flops back, letting Wayne tug his sweatpants down and off. Wayne climbs up on the bed, coaxing Claude’s legs apart so he can kneel between them. Some of the ache in Claude eases when Wayne settles his weight on top of him, warmth leeching into Claude as a sense of safety finally allows him to relax. 

 

“Alpha,” he breathes the word out on a sigh, turning his face into Wayne’s neck. 

 

“I’m here. I gotcha.” Wayne palms Claude’s flank and pulls one leg up around his waist. 

 

Claude always feels too easy like this, open and wanting for Wayne, but Wayne’s never chirped him for it, never made Claude feel badly about what he needs. He submits readily when Wayne presses their mouths together, arms wrapped around the alpha to keep him close even though Wayne’s made no attempt to move away. 

 

“Easy. You’re okay.” Punctuating his words with a soft nuzzle to Claude’s cheek - effectively scent-marking him - Wayne lifts away just enough to reach between them. Claude’s open and slick, Wayne hard from the scent of omega hormones, so all he has to do is line up and push in. The stretch makes Claude sob, relief and overstimulation buzzing through him all at once. “Shh, Clo.” 

 

Wayne stays close, body weight pinning Claude to the mattress. He loves it,  _ craves _ it and Wayne hushes him again, kissing him when Claude won’t stop trying to pull him impossibly nearer. The steady rock of Wayne’s hips lights up Claude’s nerves, pleasure finally drowning out the ache. He’s safe and loved and the steady swell of Wayne’s knot drains the last of the tension from his body. Claude’s orgasm comes in a wave, leaving him buzzing as Wayne pumps him full of come. 

 

Lips brush his temple and a gust of a sigh ruffles Claude’s damp hair. “So good for me, omega. Is that better?” 

 

It’s a cliche line, but exactly what Claude needs to hear. He nods, face pressed close enough to Wayne that the alpha can feel it. Claude can never find his words when he’s this far into heat, but Wayne’s never seemed to mind, paying close attention to all of Claude’s nonverbals. 

 

Wayne rocks gently inside Claude as he fills him up, keeping pleasure simmering through him until the throb of his knot finally quells. It’s only then that Wayne pushes himself up, careful not to tug at the tie too much as he drags the blankets over them to make a cocoon. Claude kisses him in thanks; instinct wants him to nest now that the rush of heat has settled, but he hadn’t taken the time before to even try. A nest of strange blankets isn’t the best, but it’s better than nothing and Wayne taking the time to try has him practically purring. 

 

“You’re cute,” Wayne teases, brushing their lips together. “Still feeling good?” 

 

Claude nips him softly in response before settling back into the pillows with a sigh. Wayne drops back down then, his weight welcome but not overwhelming. They’ve got a while before they can separate and a dozen things that need to be done so they can safely ride Claude’s heat out together, but Claude’s secure in the knowledge that Wayne will take care of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and have more content over at [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
